BATMAN VENGEANCE
by jman007
Summary: Batman Vengeance is the next installment of how I would have done the Batman Begins series-Vengeance follows Winged Avenger as Batman faces off against the blood lust of Lock-Up, the genious of the Riddler, and the Icy cold Vengeance of Mister Freeze-Please read and review-Also check out Batman the Winged Avenger by jman007 please r & r
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN VENGEANCE

Bruce Wayne Batman-Christian Bale

Commissioner Gordon-Gary Oldman

Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze-Jason Stamos

Maxemillion Shrek-Stephan Dillan

Tucker Cobblepot-Charles Dance

Nora Fries-Laura Vanderport

Lucius Fox-Morgan Freeman

Alfred Pennyworth-Michael Cain

Scene 1

Gotham City

Arkum Asylum

Reporters are at the entrance to Arkum Asylum trying to get a picture as they bring Two Face back in an armored car-Helicopters are flying overhead as Hugo Strange is Standing at the entrance with Harley Quinn

Vicki Vale

"This is Vicki Vale with Gotham Action News-Harvey Dent AKA Two Face is about to be locked back up here at this facility-Security has been increased as not to have a break out like when Catwoman busted Two Face out-Oh here he is."

The cameras flash as Two Face is carted out of the truck and is taken inside

Vicki Vale

"Professor Strange! Professor-Well as you can see Professor Strange does not wish to make a comment-Oh here is Commissioner Gordan-Commissioner can you tell us how you feel about the judges decision to have Harvey Dent placed back here at Arkum?"

Gordan just stares for few seconds

"No comment!"

He walks away

6 Months Later-The headlines Read

_**Maxemillion Shrek Missing-No Leads-No Ransom asked**_

There is an explosion at the bank-ten masked men with Green Question Marks on their bullter proof vests and heavily armed run out with lots of money-They get into an armored vehicle and drive off. The cops chase them through the streets of Gotham. They exchange gunfire-when the armored vehicle is joined by two others-they attack the cops to allow the getaway vehicle to escape. As the armored vehicles escape an SUV pulls up behind them.

Driver-Vehicle two

"Guys we got company! I think its him!"

Driver-Vehicle three

"The Bat don't drive an Expedition! Get rid of him!"

One of the men opens the hatch and points a rocket launcher at the SUV, but the the driver in the SUV hits a button-A machine gun mounted on a stand pops up out of the top of the SUV and shoots the man-Then the driver in the SUV fires a grapple into vehicle two and hits the breaks

Driver Vehicle-3

"Who in the hell is this guy?"

An electrical current flows from the SUV into the Armored Vehicle-The men inside cry out in horror as they are electricuted-The grapples are withdrawn and the SUV goes after the other two vehicles

The skies are split by the roar of the Bat Wing

Batman locks onto Vehicle 3 and fires-There is an explosion and Vehicle 3 flips over three times and stops on its back-He hits the getaway vehicle with an EMP missile-As the men try to escape Batman drops gas on them knocking them out.

Then he swings the Bat Wing around to find the SUV firing its armor piercing rounds into the the 3rd armored vehicle.-Batman releases the magnet grip picking up the SUV and throws into a condemned building-Then Batman ejects from the Bat Wing. As he walks towards the rubble of the building a man wearing a silver mask, black and silver armor comes out of the rubble-He is armed to the teeth with grenades, guns, and knives

Batman

"Who are you?"

Masked Man

"I'm you Batman!"

Batman

"You can never be me!-Those men were neutralized you were out for blood."

Masked Man

"Blood for Blood Batman-If you had killed the Joker Harvey Dent would never have become Two Face-If you had killed Victor Zasz 50 people would have never died-I am willing to do what you can't Batman-I am Lock-Up-Lets work together don't be my enemy!"

Batman

"One day I will answer for all the things I have done-For taking the law into my own hands-And the one thing they will not be able to accuse me of is taking life."

Lock-Up's hand goes to his pistol

"If you aren't willing to get blood on your hands then let me!"

Batman's hand goes to his belt

"Stand down! This is your only warning!"

Lock-Up quick draws his pistol as Batman drops a smoke pellet and throws a bat spike into his gun stopping the barrel-It backfires, but Lock-Up is uninjured because of his body armor-He puts on his night vision goggles, but Batman hits a Button on his suit that hides his body heat.

Lock-Up

"Nice trick Batman!"

As Lock-Up pulls a gun Batman drop kicks him in the back, but Lock-Up goes into a roll and turns around throwing a grenade-Batman grapples up as the grenade explodes. Then he lands next to Lock-Up and side kicks him-Lock blocks and counters trying to punch Batman in the chest-He drop-toe-holds Batman-then he straddles him trying to remove his mask, but Batman throws a liquid into his mask blinding him-Then Batman jumps up into a spin kick knocking him out-He removes Lock-Up's mask

Batman

"Lyle Bolton!"

Batman binds his hands and grapples up to the roof of a building as the cops arrive.

James Gordon

"Get these idiots to processing and then to Black Gate!"

Bullock

"Commish you better look at this."

The money has been switched with monopoly money

Gordon walks up to one of the men

"Where is the money?"

Man

"The boss had us switch it at the bank-I don't know flat foot-read the message he left behind."

Montoya hands Gordon the note

"What the hell is this suppose to mean?"

Montoya

"I think its Riddle sir."

As the cops take the men away Gordon slips into an alley

"Thanks my friend!"

Batman

"Thanks isn't necessary-Did your people pick up Bolton?"

Gordon

"Yes we did!"

Batman

"And the money?"

Gordon runs his hand threw his hair

"They switched it at the bank with monopoly money-There boss left this."

Gordon hands Batman a note, it reads

_**Riddle Me This**_

_**What's the most expensive thing you can buy with this money?**_

Gordan

"Any ideas?"

Batman stares at the note

"Several-This is monopoly money-Monopoly is a game of buying property."

Batman looks at Gordon

"What are the most expensive pieces of property in monopoly?"

Gordan furrows his brow

"I have small children-Um-that would be Boardwalk and Park Place."

Batman

"Park Row!"

Gordan

"I'll send a unit!"

Batman

"No I will go! I'll call you and let you know what I find."

Batman hits a button on his belt summoning the Bat Wing-He grapples up to the roof and flies toward Park Row-As Batman approaches Park Row he sees a man on the roof of a condominium holding a sign with a bat symbol in the hook of a green question mark

Batman places the Bat Wing on auto pilot and ejects-He glides to the roof of the building

"Who are you? What are you doing up here?"

Man

"My name is William Tockman-Someone attacked me when I walked into my house-I woke up on this roof."

Tockman opens his coat

"When I awoke this coat was on me and this vest."

There is a bomb under the Vest

"I also found the sign beside me and a phone in my pocket-The guy on the phone said to wait here for you and to give you the phone."

The phone rings

Batman answers

"Hello!"

Caller

"Hello Batman! When you answered the phone a motion detector activated on the bomb-if you hang the phone or try to do anything to deactivate it-I will blow."

Batman

"What do you want?"

Caller

"Good question Batman-I want to play a game with you-Its called! Who is the Batman? You must guess who I am and it starts with the question..."

Batman

"Who are you?"

Caller

"I have several names-but you may call me the Riddler! I am an intellectual giant-I am smarter than the Joker-More devious than Two Face-I am unlike any you gone up against before-Are you up for the challenge Batman?"

Batman

"What's your game?"

Riddler

"I will use all my knowledge to discover your identity as you-Then I will kill you-You will use all your knowledge to discover my identity-Those are the rules-Now let us begin-First the bomb Mister Tockman is wearing can be deactivated by a three digit number-I will tell you a Riddle guess it right and you and your new friend can go free-Guess wrong and well..."

Batman

"If I guess wrong and die how will you find out who I am?"

Riddler

"Very good Batman-All I have to do is collect DNA or if you head is intact remove the mask-You get only one guess. The answer will be one word-each letter in that word corresponds to its numerical position in the alphabet-Are you ready?"

Batman looks at Tockman

"Go ahead!"

Riddler

"Where can you find a city with no buildings-A street with no people or cars-forests with no trees-and lakes and rivers with no water?"

Batman repeats the riddle in his head

"The answer is a map!"

Riddler

"Very good-You may defuse the bomb now!"

Batman inputs the code 13-1-16

Tockman breaths a sigh of relief

"Oh thank God!"

Batman

"You are safe now-go home!"

Riddler

"Your journey has just begun Batman."

When the Riddler hangs up Batman uses the tech analyzer in the goggles of his mask to scan the phone for finger prints or other devices-There are none-He crushes the phone

"The journey has just begun!"

He repeats the words over and over again the building across the street has the address 12999-the next block is 13000

"Its an address!"

Batman runs across the rooftops until he reaches 13116-It is a corner store that sells maps

"Alfred!"

He contacts Alfred via his mask COM

"Yes sir!"

Batman

"Contact Gordan and tell him that there is a bomb on the rooftop of 12998-Park Row."

Alfred

"What have you gotten yourself into now?"

Batman

"Lyle Bolton was trying to kill the men who robbed the bank-He calls himself Lock-Up. The men who robbed the bank are working for someone who calls himself the Riddler."

Alfred

"Do think they were working together?"

Batman

"No!"

Batman glides down to the street-the store is closed but the cashier inside is waving for Batman to come in-He gives Batman a map

"Are you alright?"

Clerk

"Sort of! He says he has my family and if I didn't give you that map he would kill them."

Batman opens the map-several locations are circled

"I will find your family!"

Just then the phone rings and the clerk picks up-Then he hangs up the phone.

"That was my wife-She says they released her and my children."

Batman leaves the store as the man locks up. He summons the Bat Wing and calls Alfred

"Yes sir!"

Batman

"Alfred! I'm sending you a picture of a map-Enter thee locations into the computer and tell me what they have in common."

Alfred

"Sir all these properties are owned by Shrek Industries-Two of them were recently purchased-One was used by Two Face as a base-The other is where Rachel Dawes parished."

Batman

"He has Maxemillion Shrek-He is holding him where Rachel died."

The warehouse had been rebuilt-Batman x-rays the building and finds Shrek tied to a chair the floor is rigged with pressure censors and bombs

When Batman enters the warehouse a voice speaks on the loudspeaker

Riddler

"Hello Batman-I'm glad you made it! You now have 9 minutes to cross the floor and rescue the Scoundrel Mister Shrek. The floor is pressurized-step on the wrong tile and he goes bye-bye..."

Shrek

"Help me!"

Batman uses the tech scanner in his goggles to circumvent the floor an reach Shrek with 2 minutes left.

Riddler

"How did you do that-I underestimated you Batman-I won't do so again-Until next time!"

Batman

"I look forward to it!"

Batman replies taking Shrek from the warehouse


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

Bruce Wayne is in his car listening to Vicki Vale on his way to Wayne Enterprises-Alfred is driving the Roles Royce

Vicki Vale

"Multi-billionaire Maxemillion Shrek has been rescued by the Batman from a man who calls himself the Riddler-This Riddler has been responsible for the wave of crime that has recently sprung up in Gotham and all these crimes have been stopped by the Batman. In other news..."

Wayne Towers

Victor Fries is checking the data from the computer on the energy output for his cryo-tube.

Lucius Fox

"Victor we are ready for the test subject!"

Victor is wearing safety goggles

"Alright-bring him in."

An assistant brings in a chimpanzee they place the primate in the tube and sedate him.

Assistant

"Professor subject is ready for cryo-freeze."

Victor sighs and presses the button on the side of the tube ceiling it

"Begin with cryo-liquid!"

A blue clear liquid fills the tube then Victor hits another button-A foam like substance fills the tube and when the glass clears the chimp is frozen

Assistant

"Sir life signs are stable-subject is alive!"

Bruce Wayne enters the laboratory

"Of course he's alive!"

Victor

"Bruce!"

Fox smiles shaking his head

"Late as usual!"

Bruce shakes the hands of Fox, Victor, and the Assistant

"How can the boss be late?"

Bruce checks the vitals and the readings of the subject

"These look good. Congratulations Victor-you did it!"

Victor

"Thank you, but we still have a long way to go!"

Bruce sits on the the edge of the table

"I think we are ready for human trials!"

Fox takes the reports from Bruce

"Victor is right we have a long way to go before that!"

Bruce

"Well Victor you are in charge of this project-So I say we go celebrate while the monkey-pop freezes."

Victor

"I have a lot of work to do."

Bruce touches his shoulder

"Victor lighten up and take it easy or you will end up as cold as this project!"

Fox

"Mr. Wayne is right! We all need a brake."

Bruce takes them all to the new Iceberg Lounge Casino

Assistant

"This place is very classy-Who owns it?"

Fox

"No one knows-The owner is very eccentric and reclusive."

There is a shadowy figure watching the monitors

"If Wayne gambles-make sure he looses everything! And send the a bottle on the house."

Bruce

"Keep the drinks coming!"

Victor leans over to Bruce and whispers

"You did say that I am in charge of this project and I can have whatever I need?"

Bruce

"Of course Mi Casa Su Casa!"

A waiter comes to the table with a very expensive bottle of wine

"Compliments of the house Mr. Wayne!"

Shrek Industries

Max is walking through his office with several men following him

"Have you filed the injunction on Wayne?"

Tucker Cobblepot

"Yes sir we did! He should be receiving the summons tomorrow."

They enter his office

"What about this new casino-The Iceberg Lounge-I want to buy it."

Tucker

"We tried everything-Even muscle sir-The owner has his own muscle-Heavily armed and not your everyday run of the mill-Some really heavy hitters."

Max was frustrated and he let it show

"Leave us!"

Max says after signing some papers

"Any leads on this Riddler-clown?"

Tucker

"No sir none yet-He's a ghost-My people are baffled."

Tucker

"No one does that to me! I want that bastard found! What about those men who robbed that bank?"

Tucker

"Gone! They escaped police custody."

Max walks around the desk and stands face to face with Tucker

"I brought you into my company like so many others tossed aside by the all righteous Wayne Family-Are you loosing your edge Tucker?"

Tucker

"No sir!"

Max

Then pull your head out of your ass and get me results!"

Wayne Labs-3 hours later

Fox

"Working late Victor?"

Victor

"Yes-I'm not tired!"

Fox

"Well I will see you tomorrow-and I will let security know that your still burning the midnight oil. So goodnight!"

Victor waits until he has left-then he rushes to the elevator

"Hurry he is gone!"

The Assistant is rolling a woman on a gurney

"Sir is this wise? If Mr. Wayne or Fox finds out."

Victor

"They won't-I am establishing a level 12 clearance."

They set his wife Nora in a more advanced clear tube

"Until I find a cure my love-I must freeze you."

He kisses her forehead and closes the glass tube. He tearfully watches as the glass fills with liquid then the white foam that he invented and she is frozen

Bruce Wayne is sitting at a table outside by a coffee house reading the business section

Man

"Bruce Wayne!"

Bruce lowers his paper and looks up

"Yes!"

The man hands him an envelope

"You've been served! Have a nice day!"

Wayne rips open the envelope and calls Fox

"Lucius! Its Bruce!"

Wayne Towers-Main Office

Fox

"Yes sir I'm looking at one now a cease and desist order."

Courthouse-Two Days Later

Judge

"This is a hearing on a breach of contract and ethics filed by Shrek Industries against Wayne Enterprises. Until further notice Wayne Enterprises must cease all projects regarding Cryogenics research."

Victor jumps up

"You can't do that!"

The Judge bangs his gavel as Bruce, Lucius and their lawyers try to calm Victor

"Order-Mr. Fries! If you make another outburst I will rule in Shrek's favor."

The lawyer jumps up

"We cry your pardon your honor there will not be another outburst."

Judge

"Good! We will reconvene tomorrow at 1 PM. Dismissed!"

Bruce walks up to Shrek

"What is your game Max?"

He smiles

"I always get what I want-Weaponizing his technology will revolutionize the US military."

Bruce

"And line your pockets!"

Max hunches

"There is that too."

Bruce shakes his head and looks at Tucker Cobblepot

"I thought your kidnapping would mellow you, but I see it hasn't. Tucker Cobblepot!"

Tucker

"Bruce Wayne-How is daddy? Owe I forgot he is dead!"

Bruce

"How is your son? Still ashamed of him and hiding him away from the world?"

Tucker sneers and walks away-Max smiles looking at Tucker then at Fox and Victor who joins them

"That is hitting below the belt Bruce-I didn't think you had it in you. You shouldn't have left me Victor I always get what I want! Fox always a pleasure."

Victor

"I'll die before I let that bastard weaponize my invention!"

Bruce places a hand on his shoulder

"Don't worry Victor-I will fight this with everything I am."

As Victor and his assistant leave Bruce pulls Lucius to the side

"Why did my father fire Tucker."

Lucius

"Tucker Cobblepot-Underworld mob-boss, smuggler and gambling king-pin. Your father fired that bastard for using Wayne shipping to smuggle guns in and out of Cuba of course we couldn't prove it-If Tucker is holding hands with Maxemillion Shrek they are fighting dirty-Probably got the judge in their back pocket as well-The Batman may want to pay Max a visit at his home."

Bruce smiles, shakes his hand, and walks away


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

Batcave

Bruce removes his coat, shirt, and pants. Then he puts on a fiber suit he wears underneath the bat-suit to regulate his body temperature. Then he puts on his bat-suit, his belt and grabs a few weapons from the armory to load his belt with. Finally Batman activates the Bat-Wing-a rock wall opens up to reveal the Batwing. He climbs aboard, activates the camouflage, and flips a switch up. The stand the Wing is on raises the Batwing until it is pointing at a tunnel on the upper level of the cave. Batman buckles up then he hits the thrusters and zooms down a tunnel that comes up in the woods. He rockets through the woods towards the city.

Batman

"Alfred are you online?"

Alfred

"Yes sir I am receiving all systems-computer signal link is on standby."

Batman

"Fox are you ready?"

Wayne Towers

Fox

"Yes sir-ready and waiting."

Batman targets Shrek Plaza

"I am setting course towards Shrek Plaza."

He scans the security in the plaza and tower

Batman

"Security is heavily armed-Nothing the Batman can't handle-Alfred disable all phones and radios on my next signal."

Batcave

Alfred is at the main computer typing and watching the screen

"All is ready sir."

The Batwing flies around the plaza then the tower

"Alfred have you located Shrek?"

Alfred's voice comes over the COM

"Yes sir he is on his yacht two miles out to sea-He is hosting a party of some type."

Batman turns on the auto-pilot and places his hand near the eject switch

"Switching on auto-pilot. I am ejecting!"

Batman ejects from the Batwing and glides down to the Tower in the center of the plaza. There are two guards with dogs walking below him. He fires four darts-one for each of them knocking them out. Batman ties all four bodies to his grapple and drags them to a utility closet. He grapples up to a vent in the side of the building using the vent to get to the main security room. He drops a gas bomb into the room knocking out all the men. Batman removes his bat ear from his mask and downloads the security radio frequencies to his COM device so that he can listen in on the security. He also downloads the camera frequencies to his night vision goggles.

Alfred

"Sir there is a guard heading towards the security room."

Batman

"Thanks Alfred I see him!"

A microphone slides out from beneath Batman's mask-When he speaks his voice is changed to the chief of Shrek Security

"Gassen-We have a malfunctioning camera in the security elevator please investigate."

Gassen

"Copy that sir!"

Batman watches Gassen's blue skeletol frame from his sonic scan mode turn around and walk back down the hallway. Batman leaves through the doors and seals them. He makes his way down the opposite direction and cuts a hole into the glass window. Batman shoots a grapple line to the roof and clips the line to his belt. He dangles outside the window and fixes the glass while he zips up to Shrek's office. He cuts a hole in the glass and as he enters Batman switches to infrared to see the security lasers. He presses a button on his belt and walks through the lasers, they bend around his suit undisturbed as he goes to the desk.

He takes a flash drive from his belt and places it in the drive port. The screen comes on and starts to shake and fry then a bat symbol appears on the screen. Batman types the birthdays of his father, mother, and his own into the computer.

Alfred

"Sir we have full access to all Shrek files."

Batman scans through the files

"Shrek has several offshore accounts-Large sums of money not reported to the US. These accounts are under an assumed alias. Hmm-Project Frost Soldier! Shrek had an agreement with Victor not to weaponize his invention, but Max broke the deal and developed a prototype freeze gun."

Fox

"Looks like he was selling to some questionable characters."

Batman

"Try terrorists! He's got interested parties in Russia, North Korea, South Korea, Japan, China."

Fox

"We could be looking at high tech arms race based on Victor's Cryo Technology."

Batman

"Not if I have anything to do about it-I am uploading a virus into the computer. It will target his cryo-tech division. I will also change the names on these offshore accounts. Shrek won't be able to get his dirty money."

After the virus was uploaded Shrek went to the wall, but the safe was empty

Alfred

Shrek must take those files everywhere he goes-The original contract is probably in the safe on the yacht."

Batman

"Right! I'm heading out there now!"

Batman unplugs his flash drive and leaves heading toward the roof. He summons the Batwing and flies west under camouflage

Shrek's Yacht the King of Sea

Shrek is the life of the party and has everyone's attention, making jokes and arrogantly telling stories of his business accomplishments. Then his head bodyguard comes to whisper in his ear

Shrek waves to Tucker

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen-Business."

As Shrek goes inside the Batwing zooms toward the yacht flying low over the water. Batman's seats goes down into the plane and places him in the lying position feet first. He shoots from the front of the plane into the water. His cape folds up into his back as he now has a water jet on his back. HE zooms through the water toward the yacht and climbs the side.

Shrek

"WHAT! Do a full security sweep now!"

Tucker

"What is it?"

Shrek

"Trouble at the tower. Someone took down two guards, their dogs, and the entire security room."

Tucker

"Was it Catwoman?"

Shrek looked at him

"They don't know! It fits her MO."

The two bodyguards with them were stunned by darts as Batman burst into the room. Tuker took out a gun and tried to shoot, but Batman grappled his gun taking it. As Shrek tried to run Batman rolled forward kicking out his knee breaking it. He grabs Shrek by the collar and throws him near the couch

Shrek is holding his broken knee

"What the hell do you want?"

Batman

"I know all your secrets-So this is a warning-Back off Wayne and Victor Fries or you will have me to answer to. Then Homeland Security, the SCC, and the State Department can have whats left of you."

Batman walks up to the Safe behind Shrek's picture and places his ear to the safe he listens to the clicks and opens the safe after a few minutes. Inside is the proof of the original contract between Shrek and Fries.

"You should have shredded these!"

Batman grabs his broken leg and drags him across the floor. The people on the yacht stop when Batman emerges from the inside

"You people should be more cautious about who you hang around with."

Batman throws Shrek over the rail to the deck below-As the bodyguards draw their guns Batman runs and dives over the side into the water

When the yacht returns to shore Commissioner Gordan is waiting

Shrek

"That Batman is a menace to society."

Gordan

"The Batman doesn't do anything without a reason. So the question is-what are you hiding Mr. Shrek?"


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

The Mayor is walking with a throng of reporters trying to get their questions answered

Vicki Vale

"Mayor Dason-are you going to reactivate the anti-Batman unit?"

Mayor

"Absolutely! The Batman can't go around threatening law abiding citizens!"

Another Reporter

"Sir what about the mysterious Riddler?"

Mayor

"Gordon has a file started on the Riddler. We will learn his identity and find this mad man."

Courthouse

Bailiff

"All rise for the honorable Judge Welson."

Maxemillion Shrek is on crutches and his knee is bandaged. After they all sit he nods to his lawyer who stands up again

"Your honor my client would like to withdraw his lawsuit against Wayne Enterprises."

The Judge looks at Shrek who nods

"This would have anything to do with the Batman and his attack on your person Mister Shrek?"

Lawyer

"No sir my client is pursuing other interests."

Judge

"Fine then case dismissed."

Tucker tries to speak with Shrek, but he raises his hand as Bruce Wayne walks up to his table

"I'm surprised Max. You backing down!"

Shrek

"Enjoy it Wayne-I am courting the brilliant and lovely Pamela Isly-Her bio-genetic plant research will put Shrek industries on the map and you will be yesterday's news."

Bruce smiles

"People have been attacking the Wayne name for years-Do your worst sir."

Shrek sneers as Bruce Wayne walks away with Fox, Victor, and Victor's assistant Crystal Fross. He gets up with his lawyer and Tucker, they make their way to his limosine.

Tucker

"You were bluffing right? About Pamela Isly-I mean you know what they say about Pamela Isly and her research!"

Shrek sneers

"Your right I was bluffing. No one does to me what the Batman did-I want that son of bitch dead! As for Wayne-set up a meeting I want to speak with Wayne. Maybe we can make a deal."

Tucker sits back and smiles

"How badly do you want the Batman dead? Because its going to cost you an arm and a leg."

Shrek looks at him

"I don't care what it costs."

Wayne Laboratories

They are celebrating Shrek's withdrawal of the lawsuit. As they celebrate Fox pulls Bruce on the side to inform him of a request for a meeting from Shrek.

Assistant

"Mr. Fox-I think you need to see this sir

Shrek Plaza

Bruce enters Shrek's plush office

"Bruce! Thanks for coming my friend!"

They shake hands

"No problem-so what can I do for the all powerful Max Shrek?"

Shrek smiles

"All powerful I like that idea! Or at least we could be all powerful-If Wayne Enterprises joins with Shrek Industries to make Victor's Cryo technology to the next level. My scientists have already worked with Victor and we can do things he has never dreamed of."

Bruce smiles

"Like a freeze cannon-Victor told me."

Shrek hunches his shoulders

"Perhaps I jumped the gun so to speak, but if we combine Wayne Air-Space with Shrek Star COM division we could be bigger than NASA in long range space flight-Human can travel to other worlds and colonize them with this technology."

Bruce nods

"I can see it. The problem is Max is that I would always be looking over my shoulder while to try to weaponize this tech. I'm sorry the answer is no!"

Shrek is displeased and it shows on his face

"Don't be a fool!"

Bruce

"I have to go and you have taken up time that I can't get back."

As Bruce leaves Tucker walks in

"Any update on project dead Bat?"

Tucker

"I called in a few favors its in the works-you won't be disappointed."

Shrek

"I want to include sabotaging Wayne's Cryo projects and I also want Victor Fries put out of commission."

As Bruce is driving towards his house he receives a call from Fox to come to the labs

Bruce

"What is it?"

Fox

"I know you gave Victor a lot of power, but we have a problem. He has established a level 12 sector. Only he can access it-The sector is on the Wayne business network so you and I have the authority to override it."

Bruce

"What has he done!"

Fox hands him a file

Sector 12

Computer

"Authorization code overridden by Executive officer Bruce Wayne."

The doors open as Crystal runs up to them

"You can't come back here!"

Victor

"Its okay crystal"

Bruce and Fox walk up to the Cryotube where a woman is inside

"You have already started human trials?"

Bruce asks

"Who is she?"

Victor places his head down

"My wife! She has stage 3 McGregor's Syndrome."

Bruce and Fox exchange looks

"Victor...I...I wish you had been upfront with me! What else do you need? For your research!"

Victor and Crystal exchange looks

"Your not angry?"

Bruce smiles

"No of course not! But I will have to let the board know that we already have a human patient in cryo-stasis."

Victor's attitude changes

"I don't want my wife publicized and put on display!"

Bruce places a hand on his shoulder

"No of course not! I have to let them know because of company policy-I own 51% and they will side with me in keeping this under the radar, but Victor please no more secret experiments everything by the book and passed by me or Fox before implementation."

Victor sighs in relief

"Good! I agree as long as there is no press!"

Shrek is burning the midnight oil when he gets a call

Tucker

"Get down to your private hanger at Gotham International immediately!"


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

Gotham International Airport-Private Hangar of Maxemillion Shrek

Shrek gets out of his car and walks up to Tucker as a private Jet pulls into his hangar

"What's this all about?"

Tucker smiles

"You will see!"

The jet stops, then back opens up, and finally a ramp lowers. A large revving sound echoes in the hangar, a sound that could only be made by motorcycles. Five ninja motorcycles roll down the ramp in V formation. The leader is dressed in a King of spades outfit-the mask is gold and goes up and forms the crown. He carries a broad sword on his back as well

Tucker

"Maxemillion Shrek may I introduce the Royal Flush Gang-This is their Leader the King of Spades-They are the world's deadliest assassins, thieves, and mercenaries."

King makes a Japanese bow of respect to Shrek

"It is an honor to meet you sir-May I introduce my queen-The Queen of Diamonds-My son Jack-My daughter 10, and this big bruiser is the world's first and only fully functional android-call him Ace."

Shrek smiles as he nods in approval

"Very Impressive-I like the theatrics."

King

"Tell me Mr. Shrek-What is the mission?"

Shrek looks at Tucker before answering

"The job has two parts-First I want the Wayne Cryogenics project sabotaged and I want Victor Fries put out of commission-Second I want the Batman dead!"

King rubs his hands together

"We have been wanting to test our skills against the Legendary Batman-but our services aren't cheep as I'm sure Mr. Cobblepot told you. One hundred million-Fifty million in barer bonds-25 million in 100 dollar bills for each completed task."

Shrek waves and some men come forward with two cases

"Your barer bonds!"

King

"Ace!"

The Android is all white with a club on his chest he picks up the cases as if they were nothing and take them up into the plane

Then the Royal Flush Gang drives up the ramp

Wayne Towers

Commissioner James Gordon is with a woman and a man. The man and woman are leading ten men in black suits who are wearing sun glasses and ear pieces with cords

Secretary

"May I help you?"

Woman

"We need to speak with Mr. Wayne and Mr. Fox."

Secretary presses a button on the phone

"May I ask who you are?"

Woman

"No!"

Secretary

"Excuse me Mr. Fox there is a lady here to see you."

Fox

"Does she have an appointment?"

Woman

"Mr. Fox my name is Amanda Waller, I'm with the US government-I need to speak with you and Mister Wayne immediately!"

Fox walks out of his office

"Commissioner Gordon always a pleasure. What can I do for you Mrs Waller?"

Amanda

"Is Bruce Wayne here?"

Fox smiles

"He is never here this early-I can take you to him."

Wayne Manor

Alfred answers the door

"Fox I..."

Alfred pauses as he see Amanda Waller-He glances at James Gordon and another man he does not recognize

"As I live and breath Amanda Waller."

Amanda smiles

"Alfred Pennyworth!"

Fox

"The two of you know each other?"

Alfred smiles

"During my tour with MI6-Amanda served as an advisor on a mission!"

Amanda

"Yes I'd be dead if it weren't for this man and now your a butler!"

Alfred

"It's a living less bullets."

Amanda

"Not from what I've heard."

Fox interrupts

"Is Bruce up?"

Billiard Room

Amanda

"Mister Wayne we are coming to you to offer our services."

Bruce

"About what?"

Amanda looks at the man

"Steve Rogers with the CIA."

He hands him a file

"Yesterday our satellites picked up that jet landing at Gotham international-It pulled into a private hangar owned by Shrek Industries."

Bruce

"Who was on the plane?"

Bruce asks going through the file

Amanda

"The Royal Flush Gang-Assassins, thieves, mercenaries for hire-Their the best of the best-We believe they are here to sabotage your cryogenics project we would like our people to help with security."

Fox

"If you think Shrek has hired these people why not arrest him?"

Steve

"Because technically the CIA can't get involved-neither can we tip off the FBI-We have no evidence on Shrek. And he has friends in very high places."

Bruce

"Do you think your people can handle them?"

Steve

"They will do there best, but the RFG has a fully functional android-Its metallic skin can withstand the blast from a tank. It can be neutralized by an EMP wave or burst."

Amanda looks at Gordon

"I'm hoping to speak with the Batman as he attacked Shrek on his yacht-He may have information we can use against Shrek."

Gordon

"My hands are tied as well-The Mayor has reactivated the anti-Batman unit."

Bruce

"You can place your agents so long as they don't get in the way of my employees

They all shake hands and Amanda leaves with Gordon and Steve-Bruce and Fox drive to labs to speak with Victor on what they had just learned


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

Gotham

The street is split with sound of motorcycles as they speed toward Wayne Laboratories.

King

"Cloak!"

They all go invisible as they drive up the street towards the Lab facilities

King

"Remember no wet works-Queen security room-Jack computers-10 you are on distraction-Ace smash and grab-get the test subject-If the Batman shows up we get a two for one deal-I will be your eyes and ears."

As they approach the main entrance they break formation-Queen keeps going strait to the security check point.

Guard

"You here that?"

CIA agent disguised as guard

"Yeah I do! All guards report in!"

Queen of Diamonds pops guard across the neck knocking him out then she stabs the CIA agent with a sleep dart

Queen

"King we have a problem-The CIA is here!"

King

"I see them-they are in a truck just off the property-Everyone hold your positions I will take care of them."

King drives off under cloak towards the CIA team in the truck watching the laboratories. He pulls out a gun that burns a hole into the side of the truck and throws a gas pellet into the truck knocking out the agents. He enters the truck and uses their computers to locate all the CIA agents on the property

King

"All clear continue the mission! Queen there are two agents in the main security room."

Queen enters the building and darts two men walking the hall-as another man rounds the corner she kicks him in the gut and pops him across the head with two handed fist. She enters the Security room shooting the men with darts and gassing them.

King

"Jack you are up!"

Jack enters the mainframe room and starts uploading a virus and downloading the cryogenics research

Jack

"King! We have aproblem!"

King

"What is it?"

Jack

"Vitcor Fries has a established sector 12 I am accessing it now-He has his wife in cryo-stasis-She has stage 3 Mcgregor's sydrome."

King

"We'll have to take her as well."

Jack

"Download complete-Virus upload completed as well-I am now burning all hard files and designs."

King

"10 you can move to sabotage the Cryo-lab and the cooling system-Ace grab the packages."

10 is in the generator room sabotaging the generator to make it look like an accident. She is about to hit the switch on a remote when a Batarang knocks the device from her hand

Batman

"I don't think so!"

10

"King I have a problem-The Batman is here my mission is compromised!"

Jack

"I'm on my way!"

King

"Jack no! Get to your exit-I will help 10! Ace get the packages."

Cryo-lab sector

Ace smashes through the doors causing the personnel to scream, run, and panic

Victor

"Nora!"

As the people run two agents start shooting at Ace-the bullets bounce off. Meanwhile Victor enters sector 12 to secure his wife.

Batman blocks a kick and catches 10's jab strike-she jumps up and tries to do a spin kick, but Batman twists his body into a standing windmill on one leg and kicks her out of the air with the other leg. She hits the floor trying to sweep his feet, but Batman crane kicks her in the face knocking her out.

CryoLab

Crystal watches from behind a table as the large Android with the club on his chest smashes through the wall that leads to sector 12

Victor's eyes bulge as the android walks toward his wife

"No! Not my wife!"

He picks up a fire extinguisher and bashes the android in the head-It has no affect. Ace picks up Victor and throws him into the cryo-liquid vat. The glass tube shatters and the liquid covers his body. Victor screams in pain as the Android takes an electrical cord and cast it into the liquid. It shocks Victor until he passes out. Then Ace walks up to Nora's cryo-tube-he picks it up and walks off

Batman stands over 10 when he feels the breeze and whistle of a sword. Batman rolls to the side and faces off against King

King

"Didn't your mother ever teach you about hitting ladies?"

Batman

"Ladies yes! Female assassins no!"

King

"The great Batman-now you face the King of Spades!"

He swings in a chopping motion, but Batman claps his hands together stopping the blade-He chops King across the neck and side kicks him in the chest-as King stumbles backwards Batman flips the sword holding it by the blade and throws it at King-The sword sticks in the wall and vibrates next to King's head

King

"You should have killed me Batman-I will not be so merciful!"

King gets to his feet pulling his sword free and charging Batman. With every swing of his sword Batman dodges the attacks-Batman claps his hands together again stopping the blade, but King punches him in the side of the head and spins around swinging his sword to slash Batman in the side. Batman drops to his stomach and raise his legs kicking King in the chest. He rolls forward as King rolls backward.

King

"Enough toying around Batman-Now for the real fight!"

Batman sneers

"Is that what you were doing?"

King sheaths his sword and takes a tiger-crane fighting stance-Batman takes a Dragon stance-They charge one another-They punch, kick, twist around each other, counter and redirect each others attacks. Batman lands a blow to the gut and knees him in the face-Just then Jack drop kicks Batman who goes into a roll and throws a batakin as fly forward-Jack cuts the batakin with his kitana sword

King gets to his feet and throws a gas pellet-Batman lowers the goggles in his mask, to see them but they are gone with 10. Then there is a cryo-liquid leek and the alarms go off.

Batman emerges on the roof as the fire department arrives-people are running and screaming

"Alfred!"

Alfred

"Yes sir!"

Batman

"The Royal Flush Gang is more organized than I thought-They sabotaged the labs-Call Fox we need to get on top of this."

Alfred

"Yes sir!"

Batman watches as the madness unfolds

"Next time King I will be ready!"

Gotham International Airport Shrek Private Hangar

A truck pulls into the hangar where Tucker and Shrek are waiting

King gets out as Ace unloads the truck

"As promised Mr. Shrek."

He hands him a disk with all the cryo-designs on it-then Ace sets two cryo-tubes down.

Shrek is dumbfounded

"I thought Wayne and Victor froze a chimp!"

King

"They did, but Victor also froze his wife-Its all in the file."

King stared at him while he read the file

Shrek

"Incredible!"

King

"And now Mr. Shrek my money-25 million in cash upon completion of each task."

Shrek waves the men forward and they drop two large trunk cases of 100 dollar bills."

Shrek

"And the Batman?"

King

"Oh he will die soon-He was at the labs-he escaped us!" King looks back at Jack who hangs his head in shame, "The next time we face him he will die!"

Wayne Labs

Crytsal is crying as they place Victor's body in corpse cooler

Fox whispers to Bruce

"He was thrown into the cryo-tube-The liquid froze him instantly."

Bruce is about to say something but they hear a scream from inside the body storage-Crystal opens it and Victor is alive and awake. His hair has fallen off and his skin is a pale blue-His eyes are white even where iris and corona should be

Fox

"That is impossible!"

Wayne Medical center

Crystal stands as the Doctor comes out-Bruce and Fox are there

Bruce

"Well doctor!"

Doctor

"Its amazing! A freak accident actually, but he is alive."

Crystal

"May we see him?"

Fox

"Wait how could he have survived?"

Doctor

"Somehow the cryo-liquid mutated his body-His body must be kept a 100 degrees below zero or he will die."

Crystal

"Can we see him?"

Victor is sitting in a pool with ice water and the a cooling vent to keep the water below zero

Bruce

"Victor I'm sorry!"

Victor

"I don't need a sorry Bruce! Where is my wife?"

Bruce places his hand on Victor and quickly withdraws it as his shoulder is cold

"I swear on my life I will find her and take Shrek down."

Victor

"Leave me-I wish to be alone-Crystal you stay!"

Fox and Bruce leave the room

Bruce

"Fox I don't care what it takes I want to take Shrek down."

Fox

"And how do you propose we do that? Wayne Enterprises is already suffering from that accident-Unless the Batman is willing to use all that information he got on Shrek."

Bruce looks at Fox

"No we will use all that money Shrek has in those offshore accounts and buy out his own company."

Fox looks disapprovingly at Bruce

"I..."

Bruce stops him

"I'm not asking you to get your hands dirty...I'll take care of it myself."

Fox smiles

"Thank you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

Police Plaza

The Royal Flush Gang are rolling up the street in broad daylight towards Police Plaza-Ace drives his bike over a police car-while 10 kicks a meter-maid in the back as she passes by. People scream and jump out of the way as they drive up the steps. Ace smashes through the glass doors and the cops start shooting-Ace has a mini-gun on his back-He pulls the gun and starts shooting

Bullock

"We have to get you out of here commish!"

Babara

"Dad!"

The elevator chimes and the Royal Flush Gang drives through the office frightening employees and shooting cops. Jack uses a grapple line and zip lines through the upper offices he kicks Bullock in the throat and lands next to Gordon who draws his gun. Jack draws his Samurai sword and cuts the gun in half, then he sweeps Gordon's feet and kicks him in the face knocking him out. Barbara does a spin kick, but Jack ducks-He side kicks and twists his foot-Barbara catches his foot and Jack flips over to his back, but he raises his other foot and kicks her in the throat.

King

"Well done Jack! Ace grab Gordon and the Girl!"

The 7 foot tall Android pick them up and places them on his shoulders-then they drive out the 5 story window and land driving off.

Vicki Vale

"This is Vicki Vale at the Police Plaza-Commissioner Gordon has been kidnapped by five people dressed as playing cards-Witnesses say that they boldly entered the plaza shot down police and took off with Gordon and his daughter."

Wayne Manor

Bruce is watching the news with his hands in his pocket-Alfred joins him.

"Looks like we will be burning the midnight oil again Alfred."

Alfred

"Do you think they will harm them sir?"

Bruce

"No they are challenging me and I'm am going to have to give them a fight they won't forget."

Unknown warehouse-Royal Flush Gang's Base

Gordon

"Let my daughter go! You have me!"

King

"She attacked my son-She is apart of this now-Besides with the two of you the Batman will definitely show himself."

Queen's cell phone rings

"How did you get this number!"

She places him on speaker

Batman

"You have something I want and I have something you want!"

King

"And what could you have that I would want Batman?"

Batman

"Don't play games I know Shrek hired you to sabotage the cryogenics program at Wayne Enterprises."

King

"My client is confidential, but yes we can trade Gordon and his daughter for whatever you have and when the deal is done we will settle our business."

Batman

"I look forward to taking the five of you down."

King

"Name the time and the place."

Gotham City Theme Park-Closed down.

The RFG arrives on the motorcycles with James and Babara Gordon-the leaves blow in the wind through the old theme park. The giant ferris wheel is rusted and birds nest in the passenger cars at the top. The moon shines casting a ghostly glow over the park.

King

"Come out Batman I know you are here!"

Batman glides down from the top of the Ferris wheel and lands 20 feet from King

"Let them go or I send a copy of this to the FBI with the push of one button."

King laughs

"We are not interested in them Batman-We were paid to kill you-Ace let them go!"

Ace

Removes the zip ties from the wrists

Batman

"Go get out of here!"

Gordon

"There are two many of them."

Barbara is pulling her father's arm

King

"Go Gordon before I change my mind!"

Batman watches as they leave

King hold his hand out

"The flash drive Batman!"

Batman throws the drive-King catches it, drops it and steps on it

"And the hard copies!"

Batman takes them from under his cape and burn them with a lighter

Jack

"Enough of this! Die!"

King

"Jack wait!"

He shakes his head as his impetuous son charges Batman with his sword held high-Batman steps to the side and spins around chopping Jack across the back of the neck. That is when Ace leaps closing the twenty feet distance. The ground cracks as he lands by Batman. Batman does a jumping spin kick, but Ace catches his foot and starts to squeeze. Batman pulls himself to Ace's chest and slaps a pad device on his head. An electrical current runs through the Android and it falls backwards

10 and Queen charge him at the same time-Batman pops his bone back into place and rolls backwards throwing two batakins at the women-10 flips over the right batakin while Queen rolls underneath it. Batman rolls backwards raising his legs and pulls himself up to Jack's shoulders-He squeezes his legs until Jack passes out. When Batman lands on his feet he is flanked by 10 and Queen. King is standing in the middle with his sword drawn. Queen is armed with an electrified quarter staff-10 is armed with Sais. Queen stabs forward, but Batman grabs her weapon-the electric shocks are absorbed by his Batsuit. He takes the staff from Queen and attacks 10 who blocks with her Sais-Batman knees her in the gut and with same leg he kicks Queen in the throat. King swings to chop off his leg but Batman bends his and spins into a low sweep knocking 10 of her feet. 10 raises her feet and flips Batman off her-as Batman flies over and onto his back King raises his sword to finish him off, but James Gordon tackles him while Barbara tackles 10

King

"Foolish old man!"

King headbuts Gordan knocking him out and turns him over to his back placing his sword in Gordon's neck

King

"Die cop!"

Batman rolls forward and kicks King in the face taking his sword-Batman throws the sword into a tree and faces King who is charging him-King jumps into a flip over Batman's head grabbing his mask off his head and face. Batman pulls a capsule from his belt and throws it into King's face-The blue liquid inside blinds him-Batman strait punches King in the gut then the head knocking him out-He turns to see 10 straddling Barbara-He throws a Batarang hitting her in the head.

Babara

"Bitch!"

She says pushing the unconscious woman off her-Barbara stands and sees Batman without his mask

"Oh my God!"

They stare at each other then when Bruce hears the sirens he recovers his mask and summons his Bat-Wing

The cops arrive and take the Royal Flush Gang into custody

Wayne Medical Center

Crystal is with Victor in a room that has been designed to stay 100 degrees below zero-Crystal is wearing a enviro-suit that keeps her from freezing

"What do we now?"

Vicki Vale is on the television

"The Batman has rescued James and Barbara Gordon from the Royal Flush Gang-The cops found them all beaten and bruised in Gotham's old Theme park-Commissioner Gordon and his daughter made no comment, but they both were taken to Gotham Memorial for minor injuries-The Mayor said that despite Batman's heroism he will still have the aniti-Batman unit hunt him down."

Victor stands up

"I will do what the Batman did!"

His statement catches Crystal off guard

"Victor your not making any since what do you mean?"

Victor

"I mean the Batman does what he does for Vengeance or some sort of penance for some great sin-Whatever the reason I must do what he does-For justice for vengeance! Maxemillion Shrek has taken everything from me-And so I will do the same to him. He wanted cryogenic weapons-He will get them the likes of which no has seen-And I am done I will freeze his body and pull his frozen blak heart from his chest."

Crystal was inspired and frightened at the same time

"Victor!"

Victor looks at her with his cold inhuman eyes

"Victor is dead-Call me Mr. Freeze!"


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

Wayne Manor

Barbara Gordon drives her car up to Wayne Manor-as she is driving she is listening to Jack Ryder on the radio give a report on the infamous Royal Flush Gang stopped by Batman last night. She gets out of her car and rings the door bell Alfred answers

Alfred

"May I help you?"

Barbara

"Barbara Gordon to see Mr. Wayne."

She nervously follows him through the foyer to the living room

"Wait here Miss."

As Alfred walks off Barbara admires the dicore-her eyes settle on the Japanese sword sitting over the fire place.

Bruce

"Miss Gordon! Welcome to my home."

He shakes her hand

"Would care for something to drink?"

Barbara looks at Alfred wondering how much does he know

"No thank you! May I speak with you alone?"

Bruce looks at Alfred

"Alfred knows what you know Miss Gordon-He has known it from day one-so say what you came to say."

Barbara turns away then she looks back

"How much?"

Bruce asks

Barbara

"That is not why I am here-I...I would like to be your partner-Teach me to do what you do. I'm a fast learner-I have quick reflexes-I know taekwondo and Jujitsu."

Bruce looks at Alfred who shakes his head

"Why? Why do you want to learn from me?"

Barbara

"Because! That is the third time someone has targeted my family and I don't want to be afraid anymore-I want to be able to protect people the way you do-I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, but I will do it myself if you say no!"

Bruce sighs

"I have to thank about it-will you allow me to think about it?"

Barbara smiles

"That is something! I hope you say yes! Oh and call me Barbara."

Bruce walks her out just as the phone rings-Alfred answers it

Alfred

"Your not really going to consider training the daughter of Commissioner Gordon to be a vigilante?"

Bruce

"What choice do I have Alfred? You heard what she said. She will do it without my help!"

Alfred

"And what if she gets hurt?"

Bruce sighs

"Who was on the phone?"

Alfred stares for a few minutes before answering him

"That was Lucius on the phone he needs you to get to Wayne Medical immediately!"

Wayne Medical Center

Fox shakes Bruce's hand when he enters

"What's happening?"

Fox

"Victor is gone! He and Crystal left."

Bruce stares at him

"How? His body needs to stay below zero to survive."

Fox shows Bruce security videos of how he left the building-Crystal wheels him out in a cold storage unit to a truck by the loading dock

"He may become dangerous and..."

Fox is interrupted by Hugo Strange who enters the security room

"Professor Strange-I'm sorry I should have called you. Victor isn't here anymore-This is Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne Hugo Strange."

Strange and Bruce shake hands

"I know who you are professor."

Strange

"I have been wanting to meet you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiles

"Really why?"

Strange stares at Bruce

"I am a Psychiatrist and I fancy myself on being able to read people Mr. Wayne. Your parents death you witnessed it at such a young age. It leaves scars-that never heal."

Bruce

"One can live in the now and the best person they can be to honor those that came before them."

Bruce can tell that Strange is dissecting every word he just heard

"Impressive! I would like to counsel you Mr. Wayne-You would make an excellent case study."

Bruce

"Why?"

Strange

"Take Harvey Dent-Like you he has suffered a great loss-Rachel Dawes. That experience drove him into a duel personality disorder-He became Two Face."

Bruce smiles

"Well professor as much as I would like to I am a very busy man as for my traumatic loss no ever gets over the loss of a loved one. I have spoken with psychiatrists growing up after it happened I have and am coping with it."

Strange

"What a pity!"

Fox

"I think we are getting off subject Professor. You came about Victor Fries. Here is his file."

Strange glances over the file

"We could be looking at another criminal like the Joker or Two Face-only Victor Fries may take his anger out on Maxemillion Shrek. I suggest you get the police involved. Victor Fries may become the most dangerous man this city has ever seen."

Old Ice packing house Gotham City Docks

Victor is in the Ice house rewiring the cooling unit to expand into the rest of the building while automated drones are lining the walls to keep the cold inside. He hits a switch and the lights come on. The temperature drops to a hundred below zero and he is now free to move around. The doors open and in comes Crystal driving an armored truck with a sub-zero freezer in the back.

Mr. Freeze

"Did you get everything?"

Killer Frost

"Yes sir! Oh and I hacked into Shrek Industries network so we can monitor their progress on the Cryo Project."

Mr. Freeze

"Good we have a lot of work to do so let's get started."

They start on a Freeze suit that will allow Victor to walk around in any environment. It is silver with heavy armor for the chest lower legs, lower arms. The shoulders arch up to the head and there is a glass that comes out of the shoulder groves-it covers the neck and head, the glass has a heads up display that picks up heat signals and allows Freeze to scan objects in infrared-blue laser wire scan mode and x-ray. The ridges and joints have blue neon lights. When they finish the suit they build three guns one multi-fire hand gun for Victor-a heavy assault gun for Crystal and a mounted cannon for the armored Ice tank

Killer Frost is wearing a fiber suit that glows blue in the lines running across her chest, arms, around her neck, and legs. She has a hood over her head as well

Mr. Freeze

"Well?"

He demands in a synthesized voice

Crystal is staring through a microscope at Victor's blood

"Your DNA has been completely mutated by the cryo-liquid-It will take time to find a way to reverse the mutation, but I don't think it is possible."

Mr. Freeze

"It does not matter! Lets pay Shrek Laboratories a visit."

They get into the Freeze mobile and leave

Wayne Towers

Fox and Bruce are in his office

"Can you make suit like mine only smaller for a woman?"

Fox looks at Bruce

"Alfred told me about Miss Gordon-I have my concerns like Alfred."

Shrek Laboratories

Shrek's employees are working night and day on all cryogenics projects. Wayne Enterprises cannot prove industrial espionage or that Shrek hired the Royal Flush Gang so there is nothing stopping them from weaponzing Victor's designs and inventions. Tucker is there and he is walking around observing

Front Entrance

The guard waves for the approaching vehicle to stop-it slows down

"What do you have?"

Killer Frost rolls down the window and points her freeze gun

"Vengeance!"

The guard cries out as he is frozen head to toe with a burst of liquid that fires from the gun. The truck continues into the facility grounds-then Mr. Freeze gets out and points his gun at the tower-He fires a beam of freeze energy at the bas of the building and it collapses. Security guards shoot at Freeze but the bullets bounce of his suit-even the glass for his face is bullet proof. He goes into the main labs and freezes a woman at the cryo-tank

Mr. Freeze

"Ladies and gentlemen! My name is Mr. Freeze-formerly Victor Freeze. Your boss Maxemillion Shrek stole all this technology from me-I am here to take it back. Mr. Freeze is carrying a bomb looking device and sets it down. You have 3 minute to clear this building or this will happen."

He points his gun at a woman standing next to Tucker Cobblepot-she screams in terror as she is frozen solid. He then freezes Tucker to the floor and turns on the freeze bomb. He walks up to Tucker and grabs him by the throat-the ice around his feet shatters

"Go back Mr. Cobblepot and tell your boss what I have become-Tell him his days are numbered and I will have my vengeance!"

He throws Tucker to the ground and walks out-there is a rumble in the sky

Killer Frost

"Freeze! The Batman!"

Freeze looks up as the Batwing dives toward Victor and pulls up

As Batman pulls up there is an explosion and the entire facility is buried in ice and snow

Batman

"Good Lord! Victor what have you done?"

Batman says as the Batwing gives him a reading on Victor's suit

Batman dives again as Victor points his freeze gun at the Batwing-they fire at the same time-Freeze fires a blast from his gun while two EMP missiles launch from the wing-Freeze adjusts the dial on the side of his gun and shoots an ice rocket from his gun-when it explodes the missiles are frozen and fall from the sky-When the Batwing barrel rolls to the side Victor readjusts his ice and fires a solid beam at the wing

Batwing Computer

"Warning! Warning! Warning!"

Batman tries to pull up but he can't as the ice creeps over the controls and his seat-His breath is seen as if it was winter. He hits the eject button, but nothing happens-He slams it again just as the wing hits the ground. Batman rolls and lands on his back-he lays there as the Batwing goes sliding another 15 feet into side of the frozen main building. Batman looks up as Victor stands over him. Batman is grabbed by the neck and hoisted into the air

Mr. Freeze

"The Batman! Your reputation proceeds you Batman, but I am not the enemy. I am sure you have your reasons for fighting the scum of Gotham. Well I have my reasons-Maxemillion Shrek is the villian Batman and I want my vengeance!"

Batman

"Fine! But these people who work for Shrek aren't your enemy!"

Freeze

"Guilty by association! They were in the wrong place at the wrong time! Don't become my enemy Batman-I am unlike any foe you have or will face. I am not interested in mass-murder and chaos like the Joker-I am not mad like Two-Face or Crane-I am Mr. Freeze Batman-This is the only warning I will give you Batman-Get in my way and you will die!"

Freeze throws Batman twenty feet to the Batwing in the side of the building and leaves

Batman stands up stretching his aching muscles-his bones pop and he watches as snow falls over the frozen labs

Batcave

Barbara is fighting a training drone in the cave simulator when she heres the roar of the Batpod-distracted the drone hits her in the face and sweeps her feet

"Computer freeze program!"

The drone is bending over to finish her off and stops in mid-swing. Babara is wearing an all black body suit. When she exits the simulator Alfred is waiting with a towel as Batman gets off the Batpod.

Barbara

"What happened to you?"

Bruce takes off his mask and hands it to Alfred taking the towel

"The Iceman happened-Victor calls himself the Mr. Freeze now."

They all walk across the catwalk to the main computer as the elevator opens and Lucius Fox joins them

Bruce looks at Barbara

"Shouldn't you be in the simulator?"

Babara sighs and walks off

Fox smiles as he watches her leave

"You look like hell."

Bruce looks at him

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?"

Fox

"No I sometimes listen to the police scanner to make sure my boss is alright. I'm here because Victor or Mr. Freeze is all over the news. And the cops have the Batwing."

Bruce

"I'll get it back!"

Fox

"Don't worry about it-they won't get anything from the computer-Its programed to download all information back here and the flight recorder automatically erases when it lands so where are safe."

Alfred

"But we shouldn't allow the cops access to that type of hardware."

Bruce

"We will worry about the Batwing later-We have bigger problems with Mr. Freeze. Can you make something that resists his freeze tech?"

Fox smiles mischievously

"Actually when all this mess about Shrek wanting to get his hands on Victor's tech I started making designs on a fabric that can resist freeze energies. Just in case you came up against this type of situation"

Bruce

"How long before its complete?"

Fox

"I need a few weeks."

Bruce

"What about the Batmobile?"

Fox

"She is ready for the streets actually-I can have her delivered tomorrow."


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

Shrek Industries

Max

"How much did we loose?"

Tucker

"Everything and I mean everything – Victor is coming after you and I am afraid that there is no way to stop him."

Max

"Yes there is! We still have his wife! Call the Mayor – He owes me a favor!"

Ice Warehouse – Freeze's Base

Freeze sits at a computer typing – he is bare chest – his freeze suit is on the stand - Freeze is hacking into Gotham Police Network looking for the Royal Flush Gang – They are located in Black Gate Prison

Killer Frost

"I need a sample of your blood for a new test."

Freeze keeps his eyes on the screen

"Why?"

Killer Frost

"Your blood freezes to a solid and breaks down outside your body."

Freeze

"Perhaps there is no cure for my problem."

Killer Frost

"I have to try!"

Freeze swivels around in his chair

"You can collect my blood later – For now prepare the Ice Tank – I don't wish to miss visiting hours at Black Gate!"

Black Gate Prison

Freeze and Frost drive up to the main entrance – Freeze rises up out of the back of the armored truck and fires his freeze cannon at the guards in the shack – They smash through the gate and into the front entrance. The cops shoot at him but the bullets bounce off his armor. Freeze pulls a freeze grenade from his belt and throws it. The Ice on the floors cracks with every step – with one foot he kicks down the door to central lockup

Mr. Freeze

"Gentlemen remain calm! I am not here for you."

As Freeze walks up the stairs the prisoners whistle, howl, bang on their cells, and yell to be released. Freeze walks up to the cell holding King

"My Wife! Where was she taken?"

King

"If you have come for revenge then get it over with!"

Mr. Freeze

"As you wish!"

Freeze rips the door of the cell and points his gun at King's lower half – he freezes his waste and legs

"The cold will seep into your bones then your nerves – You will never walk again. Where is my wife?"

King is shivering

"Shrek has her – He paid us to sabotage the project!"

Mr. Freeze

"Thank you!"

King screams out as Freeze points the gun at his chest and fires

"NO!"

Freeze goes to each cell and freezes the members of the Royal Flush Gang before leaving

Shrek Towers

"This is Maxemillion Shrek with a message for Victor Fries AKA Mr. Freeze – I know you blame me Freeze for what happened to you, but I am not the villain you think I am – I want to help – I have your wife Nora – She is alive – Turn yourself in to me and I will use all resources to help you both..."

Batcave

Barbara

"He's lying!"

Batman is sitting in the chair with his mask off

"It is bait to lure Freeze into a trap."

Barbara

"What are we going to do about it?"

Batman

"You are going to Black gate Prison to see if you can pick up Freeze's trail – I am going after Nora Freeze."

Babara smiles

"I get to wear the suit?"

Batman shakes his head

"As Barbara Gordon!"

Batman drives up the street in the Batmobile towards Shrek Plaza – He slams on the breaks and ejects from the Batmobile – As he is flying through the air the Batmobile cloaks – Batman smashes through the 11th floor office window throwing a smoke pellet – The office personnel cough, scream, and run. Batman shoots a camera sending a virus through the system disabling it

Max

"What's happening?"

Tucker is on his ear piece talking to security – They think its the Batman!"

Max

"Damn get Nora out of here!"

Anti-Batman Unit Captain

"What are you doing? My people can handle the Batman!"

Max

"I rather doubt that Captain!"

Batman threw four Batakins disabling four guards – then he got on the elevator – Fifty heavily armed men were waiting with their guns pointed at the Elevator – When it chimed they opened fire. The doors opened and Batman threw out a gas pellet engulfing them all in white smoke – Punches, screams, grunts, kicks, and snapping bones could be heard – As the smoke clears Batman walks over the unconscious bodies of the Anti-Batman unit

Men were loading Nora onto a truck when the tires popped – A man was tied up in a bat-bolo then another man was dragged beneath the truck

Batman

"Up here!"

He says kicking the man in the face. With the press of a button summons the Batmobile – He grapples Nora's cryo-tube chamber and drives off with the police chasing him – He hits a button releasing ball spikes that take out the tires of the police cars

Police in Helicopter

"Batman! This Gotham Anti Batman unit – We order you to stop the vehicle and surrender yourself and the woman!"

Just then the helicopter is hit with a Freeze beam and goes plummeting into the side of a building – Freeze's tank is heading towards the Batmobile – They play chicken – A battering ram grill extends from the Batmobile and he plows into the Ice Tank turning it over – Batman gets out of the Batmobile and walks around the vehicle that is when he is blasted by Killer Frost

Freeze removes his wife from the Batmobile – then he walks up to Batman and picks him up by the throat

"I warned you Batman!"

Batman

"I was trying to help!"

Freeze

"I don't need your help Batman – Now you must pay the price!"

Freeze throws Batman into the huge fountain in the front of a building then he freezes the water and leaves He turns to point his gun at the Batmobile but it is gone

"Lets go!"


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Black Gate Prison

Barbara is at the prison taking samples to learn where Freeze holds up at

Alfred

"Miss Gordon come in!"

She hits the ear piece

"Alfred I told you call me Barbara!"

Alfred

"Master Bruce is in danger! I sending you his location hurry before he freezes to death."

Barbara

"I'm on my way!"

Barbara steals a police motor cycle and zooms to 5th Avenue where the Batmobile is cloaked. She removes a hand laser from the Batmobile and cuts a circle into the frozen water. She then attaches grapples to the chunk Batman is in and pulls it out. Barbara turns on the thruster and melts the ice – Then she drags Batman into the Batmobile and drives off just as the police pull up – They chase her but Barbara has been given defensive driving lessons and out drive the police. She smiles activating the smoke screen and dives the Batmobile into the under street

Batmobile computer

"Cloaking Device activated!"

The computer says when she presses the button

Barbara

"This is so cool!"

Alfred undresses Batman and places him in a thermo bath – Then he and Barbara wait until he awakens

"Well thank God you don't have hypothermia or water in your lungs!"

Bruce looks at Barbara

"I told you to go to Black Gate!"

Barbara

"I did! I found something very interesting – The tires on Freezes tank have a specific type of oil on it mixed with traces of fish oil."

Bruce

"He's hold up in Gotham docks – I am headed there!" Bruce says getting dressed.

Alfred and Barbara speak at the same time

"You should get some rest!"

Bruce staggers

"Freeze has his wife back – so guess where he is going now."

Alfred

"Perhaps we should let Mr. Freeze have his way with Shrek."

Bruce looks at Alfred

"I can't believe you said that!"

Barbara

"Alfred has a point!"

Bruce is now dressed as Batman

"I'm going after Freeze!"

Barbara

"Then I'm coming with you! I'm ready and you need help."

Batman sighs

"Fine get suited up, but do exactly what I tell you!"

Warehouse

Freeze is in a robe standing in front of his wife's cryo – tube

"I swear my beloved that I shall find a cure!"

He rubs his hand on the glass and puts on his suit

"You will remain here and guard my wife. I am going after Shrek!"

Killer Frost

"I should come with you!"

Freeze

"No stay here!"

As Freeze drives himself up the street towards Shrek Towers his tank is hit by an EMP charge. Freeze puts switches on his glass helmet

"Its no use Batman! I can see the heat from your Batcar and body!"

He switches to infrared and sees Batman in his Batmobile – Freeze points his gun at the Batmobile but the armor of the Batmobile resists his Freeze gun

"Impressive Batman! But as I said I am unlike any enemy you have or will face!"

Freeze walks up to the Batmobile and picks it up. When he does Batman ejects just before he flips the Batmobile over. Batman kicks the gun from his hand but Freeze punches him in the chest then he throws a freeze grenade. Just as it explodes Batman covers himself in his cape and presses a button on his belt.

Freeze recovers his gun as the police drive up – he blasts the first car freezing the cop in his car. Then he throws another Ice grenade. After defeating the police Freeze walks up to the Batmobile and and hacks into the computer. Then he drives off in Batman's vehicle.

Warehouse – Freeze's hideout

Killer Frost injects herself with Freeze's blood – Her skin instantly changes and her breathing is erratic – She hits the floor as her skin turns a pale blue and her hair becomes dark blue

Batgirl is almost dressed like Batman except her hair comes out the back of her mask. Instead of a row of bat spikes on her gauntlets she has two pointing out the back near her elbows. Her Bat symbol is smaller and sleeker than Batman's. She pulls up on the Batpod – She grapples up to the roof and tip toes to the roof glass – There is no sign of Killer Frost – She uses a glass cutter and lowers herself into the warehouse. Batgirl walks up to the main computer.

Batgirl

"Alfred this is Batgirl – I found Freeze's hideout! No sign of his sidekick!"

Alfred

"Be careful She may still be there."

Batgirl

"I'm hacking into his computer."

As she is talking Killer Frost stands up and when she touches the table with her hand it freezes instantly – Then she notices Batgirl and points her hands at her background

Batgirl stops typing and does a cartwheel over the computer just as a blast of ice fires from Killer Frost's hands freezing the table

Killer Frost

"And who are you suppose to be?"

Batgirl

"Isn't it obvious from the way I am dressed."

"A Batwoman? How quit!"

Batgirl

"Batwoman! I like! I'm Batwoman!"

Killer Frost

"Now your dead woman!"

Batwoman dives to the side as Killer Frost shoots another blast of ice at her. She rolls and comes up on her knees throwing a batakin at Frost, who freezes them with ice from her hand. Batwoman removes a bolo from her belt and throws it wrapping Frost's arms – Then she grapples Frost's old Freeze gun while she snaps the wires from her arms

Killer Frost

"Baby Doll I am living Ice now – You can't beat me."

Batwoman smiles

"Oh yes I can!"

She overloads the Freeze gun throwing it into the air then she throws a batakin at the sprinkler button. As the gun explodes the water freezes encasing frost in a pillar of ice – Batgirl emerges from a mound of ice as she had covered herself with her cape - Then Batwoman calls the police - when they arrive she is on the roof on her Batpod - The police point at her as she drives off


End file.
